Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo started creating a new Shadow Demon. Emperor Nogo: At last, my next Shadow Demon cannot fail this time. Master Frown: There he goes again. Brock: How tough are you making your demon? Emperor Nogo: You'll see soon enough, Brock. At last, Shadow Lion was created from out of the shadows. Emperor Nogo: The time has come to destroy the rangers, Shadow Lion. Shadow Lion: It will be my pleasure, Master. Emperor Nogo: Yes, time for the king of the beast put a pitch black on the rainbow. So, Shadow Lion set out to destroy the Power Rangers. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Raphael and his friends were attending class with Dean Novo. Dean Novo: Alright, Class. Settle down now, it's time we begin the exam. Lamar Wilson: Well, I sure hope I've studied hard enough. Samuel Greendale: Lamar, you always study hard enough. Rachel Parker: I can see where this is going. Erica Adams: So can I. Just as Ralph and his friends did their exam, they passed it on to Dean Novo. Dean Novo: Rachel and Raphael Parker, Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Arnold and Angelina Rodriguez, Erica Adams, Wanda Williams, Mac DeNunez, Matthew Mikesell, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, Gianna Hoover, Finn McCoy, Melody Jetson, Neal Henderson, and Samuel Greendale, you each got an A+. With that, Ralph and his friends were earning extra credit. Just as they started exploring town, Connor Lacey and his friends arrived form their dimension. Connor Lacey: Raphael Parker, right? Raphael Parker: Yeah, that's right, who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey, these are my friends, Spencer Vallerte, Butch Turner, Sapphire Stone, Videl Smith, Chris Strider, Daisy Harper, Amanda Tyson, Marcus Reynolds, Stella Rodriguez, Amanda's brother, Dave, and Frankie Stein. Spencer Vallerte: Nice to meet you, Sawyer. Sawyer Porter: Back at ya, Partner. Butch Turner: I'm Butch Turner, good to meet you, Patrick, Samuel. Patrick Simmons: A pleasure to meet you, Butch. Samuel Greendale: Same here. Sapphire Stone: Name's Sapphire Stone. How do you do, Angelina? Angelina Rodriguez: Fine, Sapphire, nice to meet you. Videl Smith: Videl Smith, good to meet you, Erica. Erica Adams: Same to you, Videl. Chris Strider: I'm Chris Strider, it's good to meet you, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: The feeling's mutual, Chris. Daisy Harper: I'm Daisy Harper, it's nice to meet you, Gianna. Gianna Hoover: Same here, Daisy. Amanda Tyson: I'm Amanda Tyson, and this is my brother, Dave. Dave Tyson: Good to meet you guys. Mac DeNunez: Same here. Finn McCoy: How do you do? Marcus Reynolds: I'm Marcus Reynolds, nice to meet you as well, Lamar. Lamar Wilson: Right back at ya, Man. Stella Rodriguez: And I'm Stella, Arnold and Angelina's sister. Wanda Williams: (looked at Arnold and Angelina) She's your sister!? Angelina Rodriguez: Big sis! Stella Rodriguez: (hugging her siblings) I've missed you two so much! Arnold Rodriguez: Well, it's good to see you again, little sister. Stella Rodriguez: And good to meet you, Wanda. Wanda Williams: Same here, Stella. Frankie Stein: Hi, I'm Frankie Stein, good to meet you, Melody. Melody Jetson: Nice to meet you too, Frankie. Raphael Parker: So, what brings you guys here to Crystal Prep Academy? Connor Lacey: Nothing much, Stella told us about her brother and sister who're a part of your ranger team. If it's okay with your guys, why not we join each other's company? Stella Rodriguez: How about it, Bro? Arnold Rodriguez: That's fine with me. So, Ralph and his friends get acquanted with them. Soon enough, Ralph and his friends showed Connor and his friends around the Unikingdom. Raphael Parker: Here we are, Everyone, the Unikingdom. Connor Lacey: Wow, this is amazing. Arnold Rodriguez: It's kinda like our own secret headquarters, so, make yourselves comfortable. Stella Rodriguez: Will do, Arnold. Unikitty: Hi, Everyone! Raphael Parker: Hey, Unikitty. Puppycorn: I can't belive it, are thoes the Realm Force Rangers!? Rachel Parker: That's them, Puppycorn. Hawkodile: We're so thrilled to meet you guys. Dr. Fox: Greetings. Richard: Welcome to our base. Connor Lacey: Wow. Faragonda: We bid you welcome, Realm Force Rangers. Spencer Vallerte: Thanks, we appreciate it. Rachel Parker: So, Faragonda, what's going on? Faragonda: We just came to see how're things going. Matthew Mikesell: Meet our mentors, Faragonda, Eldora, Palladium, Wizgiz, DuFour, Avalon, Griselda, Griffin, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick, Toad Priscilla, King George, Queen Harmony, King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, King Cosmos, and Queen Étoile. Connor Lacey: It's nice to meet you all. Toad Frederick: The pleasure is all ours. Suddenly, there was an emergency alarm going on. Raphael Parker: Huh? Sawyer Porter: What's going on? Toad Priscilla: It's an emergency alarm, let's go check it out. As they all looked at the monitor, they could see a new Shadow Demon attacking the city. Rachel Parker: What the!? Patrick Simmons: Whoa, it's a Shadow Demon! Angelina Rodriguez: And it's destroying the entire city! Connor Lacey: Not if we have anything to say about it, come on! And with that, Shadow Lion begins his roaring rampage at the city downtown. Shadow Lion: This Lion is Roaring like Thunder! But as a few Shadow Creepers were taken down, the Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Rangers came. Raphael Parker: Hoid it right there! Connor Lacey: This is as far as this King of the Beast goes! Shadow Lion: Bring it on, Rangers! Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225